Pokemon - The Explorers Series
This is a series relating to Pokemon. This is a series that focuses on events from the Pokemons point of view. Characters Main Heroes Eevee (female) Bidoof (male) Buizel (male) Pikachu (male) Minccino (female) Emolga (female) Main Supporters Mew (non-shiny) Mew Jr. (shiny) Electrike (male) and many more Story of the series There was an Espeon and Umbreon, a couple, who were lost, and had just, well, "a moment". They wanted somewhere they could go, and Mew's tree, which is similar to the tree seen in "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew", was the only place. Mew (the non-shiny one, the shiny wasn't created at this point in time) allowed them to stay, and they had 10 eggs. Mew however, was calculating one of the eggs was strange. When they hatched to produce Eevees, they lived there for a while before proceeding to leave. Mew asked if he could keep one of the Eevees, and picked the youngest one, who seemed to have a disorder of some sort, and he trained her, to know Transform and Metronome, not through his will, but of anothers. He sent her on many adventures, including once to another world, where she met a Pikachu Mew had met from when he was a Pichu. They had an adventure of which lead Eevee back. Eevee was then sent through Hoenn and retrieved 3 Pokemon for a home in the process, a Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip who didn't want to be forced to fight other Pokemon and be separated. Eevee was then sent to Sinnoh, and became friends with a lonely Bidoof and an energetic Buizel. After more exploring, she was sent back with her friends again, who strangely learned her unnatural moves as well. After a long rest, she was sent to Unova, where she met more friends, in the form of Minccino and Emolga, and even a Victini that followed them around before mysteriously leaving because of attention avoiding. After sending Minccinos family and Emolga along with Eevee back, something started to happen. After peaceful days, Eevee acted quite strangely. She started attacking her friends, stating all the kindness she'd had was nothing, and she'd wanted to do this for a long time. Mew, however, confronted her, knowing this would finally be the day. He then sealed Eevee in a crystal, never to be seen again. Minccino and Emolga came up to Mew and asked why Eevee acted that way, and why she had to be sealed. Mew explained that Eevee was a hybrid, a Pokemon that was infested by another, stronger being, and he'd known this since she was in the egg. He tried to keep her under control, but one day, she would break free, and this was that day. He explained that was why she knew moves she didn't, and could pass it on to others in case she died. Minccino and Emolga became Mews new assistants. However, the alternate world merged one island with the island Mew's tree was on, and that ended up being a no-way-out scenario. Eevee's hybrid disintergrated, and left the body's normal spirit alone, of which Mew detected and freed her. He taught her again, and she understood. Now she, along with Minccino, Emolga, Bidoof, Buizel and the Pikachu, have adventures wherever they feel. Times changed over the course of 2013, to where Minccino thought things was iffy with Eevee. In March, of 2013, the same day Bella stopped her Pokemon travelling to wait for Kalos, Eevee left the other two alone, travelling to a dimension where the new Pokemon were, only coming back when all of them were revealed. Mew couldn't follow her, the new Pokemon DNA still affected him as he had to get new ones, and couldn't send Minccino and Emolga, so they were trapped, as members of the tree wait to hear if he's any better. Minccino and Emolga, over the course of time, got bored. Emolga is worried about Eevee, as the sky is full of clouds all the time every day, and it worries her. The Fairy Type, Mega Evolutions, new evolutions and new Pokemon are all getting to them, even Minccino and Emolga, as they've never seen this before. Buizel and Bidoof also warned them of this, this is what they went through when Minccino and Emolgas group were created. Trivia *This was the first fan series (and series in general) created along with the Pokemon Trainer series (Bella's Pokemon Adventures).